uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Haxby railway station
Haxby railway station was a minor railway station serving the village of Haxby in the City of York, England. Located on the York to Scarborough Line it was opened on 5 July 1845 by the York and North Midland Railway. The Y&NMR became part of the North Eastern Railway in 1854 which in turn became part of the London and North Eastern Railway in 1923. It closed on 22 September 1930. Bradshaws timetable for summer 1927 showed 15 trains in each direction on a weekday with two services on a Sunday. Trains operated between York and Flaxton railway station and a number of these were operated by a bus mounted on rail wheels. The initial rail bus was first put into service in 1922 and was based on the road buses operated by the North Eastern Railway (NER) in the Durham area. An additional driving position was fitted to the back and additional doors were fitted in the centre of the bus. The bus could seat 26 passengers and was inititially numbered 110. This conflicted with another NER carriage number and was subsequently renumbered to Y130. In July 1923 Y130 was moved to Selby and a new rail motor (number 2130) started work. This was a slightly bigger vehicle seating 30 passengers, being 38 feet long and weighing 17.5 tons. It was renumbered 22105 in August 1926 and worked the service until increasing bus competition killed off the station (although freight services lasted until 1964). 22105 moved to Hull and was withdrawn in 1934.The railways of York K HOOLE (Dalesman Books 1976) ISBN 0 85206 337 7 It is interesting to note that these two vehicles were predecessors of the many Diesel Multiple Units that proliferate on Britain's railways today. The York to Scarborough line generally sees an hourly service operated in 2012 by First TransPennine Express services formed of Class 185 Diesel Multiple Unit trains. A number of steam specials use the line during the year. Reopening There has been talk of reopening a station at Haxby since the 1980s as the village has turned into a town of 9000 people, and also reflecting road congestion in York including around York station. The reopening plan was approved by York City Council in 1997 and was part of the 2001 local transport plan. The plans continued to be shelved for a number of reasons, but Network Rail said in 2006 that it would provisionally support the reopening of this station. Funding for re-opening the station was announced in early 2009, with a target date for opening in January 2013, but the plans were put on hold in June 2010 until the amount of public money necessary for the works can be clarified. The possibility of re-opening Haxby station was revived by an announcement by City of York Council along with a raft of other transport related schemes in September 2012.http://www.yorkpress.co.uk/features/features/9932463.Transport_visions_of_how_York_could_be retrieved 2012-09-28 References * External links * * Haxby station on navigable 1947 O. S. map Category:Disused railway stations in North Yorkshire Category:Grade II listed buildings in York Category:Former North Eastern Railway (UK) stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1845 Category:Railway stations closed in 1930 Category:Proposed railway stations in England